Cálido como una noche de verano
by CherryStCh
Summary: Los dos caminaron adentrándose en el Matsuri con la música animada del Bon-Odori que alegraba el ambiente, como si al pasar por las cantidades de amuletos hechos con papel colgados al inicio del festival, estos se llevaran todos los pensamientos dolorosos. Genos se sentía tan cálido que pudo haber competido con esa noche de verano.


**Cálido como una noche de verano.**

 **Strach.**

* * *

El autoproclamado discípulo escribía algo en su diario, probablemente describía con suma precisión el ángulo en que su maestro estaba sentado leyendo, o tal vez descifrando los secretos que las palabras de "sabiduría" dadas por Saitama tenían escondidos. Lo hacía tan rápido y concentrado que Saitama tuvo que llamarlo dos veces antes de que Genos levantara la cabeza y lo mirara.

—¿Disculpe, Sensei?

—Te estaba haciendo una pregunta, pero no es nada, olvídalo. —Saitama retomó su lectura interesado en el manga que hasta hace algunos segundos había dejado a un lado para curiosear qué tanto hacía Genos. A veces le ponía nervioso que este se quedara largos y tortuosos minutos analizando hasta su último movimiento. Era extraño.

—¡No, maestro! —se disculpó enseguida alarmándose exageradamente. —¡Por favor dígamelo de nuevo, Sensei! —terminó de pronunciar. Su maestro le daba grandes enseñanzas y cada una de estas le era tan valiosa que no podía desperdiciarlas sólo por estar distraído.

Aunque esta vez no se trataba de eso.

Saitama dejó su lectura, una vez más. —Sí, hombre, no te alteres. —bufó un poco y se rascó la nuca estando totalmente apático. —Te preguntaba si tienes que hacer alguna tarea especial de rango S esta tarde.

Genos lo pensó unos segundos y contestó con la misma velocidad. —Nada, Sensei, a menos nada si es que no hay alguna emergencia. ¿Por qué?

—Hace un rato que venía de regreso después de hacer algunas compras, noté algunos preparativos para un _Matsuri_ que habrá en Ciudad Y, así que pensé en ir. ¿Quieres venir conmigo hoy en la noche? — preguntó como si nada.

—¡Por supuesto, Saitama-Sensei! —contestó exaltado. —Estoy seguro que podría aprender el por qué estos festivales le agradan tanto a las personas, si a usted le gustan, seguramente hay una razón más allá de…

—Genos… —le llamó antes de que su discípulo comenzara a hablar hasta que fuera imposible callarlo. —Nada de eso, sólo me pareció que después de lo que ha pasado últimamente; estás bajo mucho estrés. ¿No quieres divertirte o algo así?

—Bueno… no es como que comprenda del todo. Pero si insiste, maestro. Le agradezco. —finalizó.

—Sí, como sea, amigo… —Tomó el manga que había dejado sobre la mesa, y de nuevo comenzó a leer tan despreocupadamente como siempre.

Genos lo miró unos instantes.

Intentó escribir un poco más en su diario, pero algo se lo impidió. No supo qué con exactitud, tal vez era el hecho de que una idea había acaparado todo el espacio en su mente a tal grado de impedirle concentrase más allá de ella. Era la primera vez que Saitama lo invitaba a algún lado y parecía genuinamente preocupado por su salud, "estás bajo mucho estrés", había dicho y ese "estamos" le incluía.  
Parecía una idea tonta, pero al menos era tan masiva que hizo del lado la premisa constante que se repetía todos los días "¿seré una molestia para el sensei?" y esta pasó totalmente a un segundo plano cuando Saitama le había invitado.  
Tal vez el pudiese explicar mejor lo que estaba sintiendo. Luego le preguntaría si era normal el calor que irradiaba su metálico suplente de músculo cardíaco.

…

Comenzó a asomarse el atardecer.

Saitama buscaba algo entre un montón de ropa que había sacado de repente. Genos lo observaba desde la abertura de la cocina. Lavaba los platos sin problemas, pero indagaba curioso en el repentino interés en su maestro por encontrar quién sabe qué.  
—¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo, Sensei? —preguntó por fin.

—Oh, no, gracias. ¡Los encontré! — dijo con un tono triunfal.

Genos terminó de lavar los últimos platos que quedaban sucios y fue expectante junto con Saitama, no sin antes colgar el delantal rosa que acostumbraba a utilizar.

—¿Qué cosa, Saitama-Sensei? —se acercó para enseguida, sentarse en seiza.

Saitama alzó una _Yukata_ , pero Genos no entendía la razón todavía.

—Pruébatela Genos. Tal vez sea bueno que vayamos cómodos. —se la extendió. —Era mía, pero siempre me quedó grande así que es posible que a ti te quede mejor. Puedes quedarte con ella.

Genos las recibió sin decir nada. Se quedó observándola e incluso le dio tiempo para sentir la suave tela de algodón sin bordes, pintada de un color azul ultramar con pequeñas decoraciones de peces de un azul ligeramente más claro.

Tenía una mirada embobada hacía la prenda.

—Ah, sí, también esto —Saitama extendió un _obi_ celeste.

De igual forma, Genos lo recibió.

—¿Es un regalo, Sensei? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, supongo que lo es —alzó los hombros.

Genos se quedó completamente en silencio, siendo esto extraño cuando el chico acostumbraba hablar sin parar y generalmente ocasionando una interrupción por parte de Saitama para que acortara sus oraciones y si era posible, la idea en general en 20 palabras o menos.

Saitama lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Genos?, ¿hiciste corto circuito o algo así? Je—preguntó bromeando

—Gracias, Saitama-Sensei —murmuró.  
El ambiente tomó una sensación ligera. Fresca. Incluso se escuchó pasar el viento entre la gran ventana que daba hacia el balcón, moviendo con mucha ligereza las cortinas, llenando de aire el pequeño departamento.

—Sí, bueno… —Saitama sintió a la perfección este cambio de ambiente y se rascó la nuca avergonzado. —No es nada, en realidad —miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar todo aquello.

Genos se paró con la _yukata_ y el _obi_ en las manos, se quedó ahí sin más. Ni siquiera se movió. —Maestro, lo que pasa es que no… jamás he usado una — mencionó con algo de pena en sus palabras.

—No es tan diferente a ponerse una bata —le demostró expresándolo con sus manos.

Genos lo miró y después de pensarlo unos segundos, se colocó la Yukata encima de la ropa. Y en efecto, no era para nada diferente, el problema era el _obi,_ ese definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo llevarlo y con algo de sinceridad, no quería colocárselo mal y hacer una especie de ridículo frente a su maestro.

Las palizas que le daban algunos monstruos ya eran suficiente.

—Creo que... —Se apretó la _yukata_ sin ponerse el _obi. —_ ¡Me queda, Sensei! —alzó la voz emocionado, cosa que luego le avergonzó pues sonaba como un niño pequeño al que le hubiesen obsequiado el mejor regalo del mundo o algo parecido. De inmediato se aclaró la garganta y dejó a un lado la tumultuosa expresión que había tenido. —Está-está bien.

Saitama lo miró pensativo, colocando los dedos en la barbilla a modo de reflexión. —Espera, voy a… —Y sin terminar de decir la frase, se acercó a su discípulo y lo invadió en una especie de abrazo, enredando sus brazos por la cintura. Genos apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, tal vez por pura intuición y al borde de entrar en pánico estaba dispuesto a devolverle el gesto enredado sus metálicos brazos en la espalda de su maestro cuando… Cerca, muy cerca. Él estaba tan cerca...

—¡Listo!  
Saitama se alejó sin ningún pesar y tampoco sin ser mínimamente consiente del corto circuito que esta vez en serio le estaba a punto de causar al pobre de Genos quien se quedó con los brazos extendidos.

Genos miró su mano derecha, la que sostenía el _obi_ unos segundos atrás, este había desaparecido.  
Por supuesto.

Le invadió de nuevo la vergüenza. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que su Saitama-Sensei iba a…?

—Mira, al parecer sí te queda — le observó. —¿Qué pasa?, ¿te aprieta? —mencionó ligeramente preocupado al ver que Genos tenía los brazos tan arriba como sus expectativas por buenas lecciones.

Saitama había colocado el cinturón a Genos y este ni se había dado cuenta, pues su cerebro le jugó una mala broma haciéndole pensar que Saitama le estaba abrazando, de eso hasta que sintió completo el traje, en especial el amarre lo suficientemente apretado para que no se deslizara la suave tela. Enseguida el discípulo bajó los brazos como si no hubiese pasado nada y agradeció el gesto a su maestro con una pequeña reverencia dejando atrás el bochornoso momento.  
Bien, ahora que tenía algo para ponerse se sentía ligeramente nervioso, estaba ¿emocionado?

Saitama sacó otra Yukata, pero la dejo apartada y Genos supuso que era la que su maestro se pondría.

—Entonces doblaré toda esta ropa, me meteré a bañar y nos vamos —dijo Saitama haciendo el ademán con su pulgar.

—Si gusta tome el baño ahora mismo, Sensei. Yo doblaré la ropa.

—No, está bien, puedo con eso.

Y antes de darse cuenta los dos estaban sentados doblando la ropa que él había sacado, a pesar de haberle dicho a Genos que no necesitaba su ayuda.  
Así era él.

A veces la actitud de Genos le era inentendible. Era alguien joven, pero parecía tener una educación por demás, tradicional lo cual podría influir mucho en que no entendiera del sarcasmo, situaciones no tan obvias y juegos de palabras. Además de que para el ciborg una oración negativa parecía más bien una positiva. "No Genos, estoy bien" parecía equivaler a un "Genos, me encuentro sumamente mal, ¿podrías hacer todos los quehaceres de mi departamento?" y con esta situación Saitama no sabía qué hacer. A veces sentía que se aprovechaba del muchacho.

Sin embargo, había algo que le pesaba aún más.

Abandonarlo.

Sí, había escuchado la historia tan densa que Genos le había contado la primera vez cuando se conocieron y siendo sincero con él mismo, durante casi todo el relato estuvo añorando ese momento en que Genos cerraría la boca pues era redundante y muy molesto, ergo, no lo estaba tomando en serio hasta que se dio cuenta y eso ya con el tiempo, las acciones de Genos sí eran directamente proporcionales a los acontecimientos que este había vivido.

Y entonces se sintió mal por él (y la verdad volver a la soledad cotidiana…).

La impulsividad del chico lo delataba. Eran inexperto, esa rabia que aclamaba venganza no le dejaba crecer, así que sin saberlo, Saitama le influyó positivamente. A tal punto que Genos llegaba a disfrutar un poco más las cosas triviales de su día a día en lugar de pensar en violentas escenas que le entristecían terriblemente.  
Saitama le había devuelto algo de esa juventud arrebatada.

Por eso mismo Saitama no podía abandonarle y dejar que el odio le consumiera otra vez.  
De pronto Genos estaba siendo partícipe de su cotidianidad. Y que por esto no se entendiera algo malo.  
Saitama le dejaba ser parte de su vida.

Era un buen chico después de todo.

—¡SENSEI!, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE DOBLAR TAN RÁPIDO LA ROPA?! —se escuchó fuertemente interrumpiendo a Saitama de sus pensamientos. Y enseguida vino una tonelada de halagos. —No me esperaba menos de usted, la técnica que emplea es muy distinta a la mía, pero eso es porque se trata de usted, Sensei, porque sólo alguien como usted, Sensei, podría ser capaz de doblar la ropa de semejante manera ya que el Sensei es alguien increíble, porque la forma en la que dobla la ropa no es normal, pero eso se debe a que usted es sumamente eficaz, Sensei. Debo decir que estoy asombrado por…

Bla, bla, bla… iba a tener que callarlo.

A veces no lo entendía, en serio.

…

Al final Genos insistió tanto en doblar la ropa, que Saitama simplemente cedió y prefirió meterse a bañar antes que quedarse otra hora discutiendo con Genos sobre su "destreza" para doblar ropa, y tratar de convencer a este último que no se trataba de ninguna habilidad secreta que no le quería enseñar.

Enseguida y saliendo del baño, el departamento estaba completamente reluciente y por supuesto, la ropa que había desdoblado estaba toda en su lugar.  
Se quedó secándose y se puso la yukata que había apartado esa misma tarde mientras que a la ducha siguió Genos quien tardó lo suficiente.

No pasaban de las 7pm, tenían planeado salir de modo que el sol se estuviese metiendo ya, pues Saitama quería ver algunos fuegos artificiales que se enteró, lanzarían por la noche y de paso comer algunas cosas para disfrutar completamente el Matsuri.  
Hacía tiempo que no salía para una actividad recreativa que no fuese alcanzar las ofertas del súper para momentos después, estresarse por que las había perdido al no llegar a tiempo.

Genos se puso la _yukata_ celeste y observó de reojo la de su Sensei; blanca con algunas decoraciones de puños amarillos encerrados es onomatopeyas rojas, todo muy curioso. Pero a su Sensei le iba como anillo al dedo.  
Así cuando más se adentraba casi por costumbre pensando lo genial que era su Sensei fue invadido por este mismo quién se acercó por la espalda y enredó los brazos por su metálica cintura pasando el _obi_ en una acción completamente natural.  
A Genos le hirvieron los cables.

—Sen-sei… —apenas mencionó cuando dejó de sentir la cercanía que Saitama había generado hacía unos segundos atrás. Y guardó silencio mientras giraba y miraba a su maestro.

—Es que te pregunté si querías que te ayudara de nuevo con el _obi_ , pero no me contestaste… Pensé que sí —le dijo haciendo un ademán de simpleza con los hombros como si invadir el espacio personal de Genos no pusiera al muchacho a punto del colapso. Obviamente Saitama jamás lo notaba o eso parecía.

—Sí, discúlpeme.

Minutos más tarde, Saitama ya estaba en la _genkan_ (entrada) poniéndose los _geta_ (zapatos de madera) que hacía mucho no ocupaba y que por un momento creyó, ya no le quedarían, pero de hecho lo hacían así que simplemente no le quedó más que buscar el par para la _yukata_ que ahora le pertenecía a Genos y como ya había encontrado este mismo, esperaba paciente a su discípulo.

Antes de salir, Genos se miró unos instantes por el espejo de cuerpo completo que Saitama tenía arrinconado en una esquina. Más que vanidad, le daba curiosidad.

Ultramar, celeste, peces, el mar, el azul del cielo.  
Sentía que había una tremenda disonancia entre su actitud y el atuendo que muy amablemente le había regalado su Sensei.

Genos era tan impulsivo, audaz, intrépido, temerario y obstinado como las mismas llamas del fuego con el que se sentía tan arraigado. Su actitud gritaba un aura enrojecida que siempre fluía dinámicamente. Oh y las grandes cantidades de agua le ponían ligeramente nervioso, pues no podía nadar, así que la presencia abismal de azul en el océano era algo con lo que jamás se sintió cómodo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, ahí parado viéndose en el espejo sólo podía pensar en los hermosos colores tan tranquilos y apacibles que llevaba encima.  
Era un regalo muy valioso. Muy importante.  
Para él lo era, aunque presentía de sobra que para su Sensei no había sido nada más que un intento por deshacerse de una prenda que siempre consideró innecesaria.  
Para él esto importaba.  
Se sentía tan cálido que pudo haber competido con esa noche de verano.

Fue hasta la _genkan_ listo para marcharse con el Sensei.  
Se distrajo un pequeño momento poniéndose sus _geta_ que por suerte le quedaron.

—Te ves… bien —se escuchó.  
Genos se desconcentró totalmente y volteó para mirar a su maestro. Pero este ya estaba sumergido en su propio mundo saliendo del departamento.

El ciborg cerró la puerta y se encaminó al lado de su maestro.

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y la puesta de sol los había dejado atrás hacía una media hora. Ahora estaba haciendo su aparición la fresca penumbra.

Sería una noche cálida.

…

 _Click, clack, click, clack_.

Era un sonido familiar. A pesar de ser unos zapatos tradicionales de madera, el sonido que hacían cuando esta chocaba con el concreto les era peculiar y no llegaba a ser molesto. De hecho, era fácil de hacer a un lado y dejar de prestarle tanta atención.

Unos cuántos golpeteos después, llegaron a Ciudad Y donde se celebraría el Matsuri.  
Habían optado por caminar, y "caminar" era muy relativo; para ellos era ir a una velocidad considerable, así que una hora antes de que se lanzaran los fuegos artificiales ya estaban parados en medio de un camino que daba a algún templo sintoísta poblado de vendedores, puestos de comida y de algunos juegos para los niños.

Habían llegado al _Matsuri_.

La calle y algunas aledañas estaban llenas de colores que se mezclaban con el sonido de los tambores en alguna canción alegre y el olor de la comida callejera que no se hizo esperar.

—Ya veo por qué estaba tan ilusionado por venir, Saitama Sensei —mencionó su alumno sin quitarle la vista a todo el espectáculo frente a sus ojos. —Guardaré toda la información que pueda, maestro. Con suerte, será de utilidad en alguna batall…

—¡Oye, Genos!, no era para eso, hombre —le dijo haciendo un ademán de exasperación con las manos.

—¿Para qué entonces, Sensei?

—¡Ya sabes!, estas cosas se hacen por diversión, —se rascó la nuca sin saber cómo llegar al punto —la gente viene aquí para olvidar malos momentos, mira esos puestos de _yakisoba_ por allá, o esos otros de _kakigori_ por ese otro lado —decía al mismo tiempo que los señalaba. —¿Qué para alguien joven no se supone, este tipo de cosas son normales?

—Ya veo… Perdón, Sensei —le susurró —es que yo no soy normal, como tengo estas partes artificiales…

—No, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. —suspiró —Mira, es que siempre estás tenso, peleando contra los _Kaijin_ , siempre estás serio y te pones bajo mucho estrés, así que pensé en… ya sabes, salir. — Mencionó al fin. —Además es gratis —susurró al aire. —Como sea, creo que no estás interesado en estas cosas. —Alzó los hombros.

—¡SENSEI!  
Genos había gritado tan fuerte que Saitama no estuvo seguro si se trataba de su discípulo o un huracán.

—¡Le pido una disculpa por no haberme dado cuenta de que usted sólo está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor y yo como siempre, suelo ser muy distraído y no me doy cuenta de todo lo que hace por mí! Así que espero, pueda perdonar mi egoísmo Saitama Sensei, porque Saitama Sensei siempre se preocupa de…

—Sí Genos, está bien —habló despreocupado.

Genos se cohibió ligeramente.

—Maestro, a veces no entiendo estas cosas. Tengo recuerdos de haber venido alguna vez a un Matsuri, sin embargo, no estoy seguro si estos recuerdos sean reales. He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en mi venganza que ya no recuerdo gran parte de mi humanidad, mucho menos de las cosas antes de todo esto…

—Oye, amigo, está bien. Fue mi culpa por no preguntar antes. —dijo sintiéndose algo culpable.

—No Sensei, no se preocupe por estas cosas, está bien. —Bajó la cabeza. En ese momento pensó que tal vez Saitama ya no quería seguir adelante con el plan.  
Todo lo contrario, este le dio una palmadita en la espalda hacia adelante.

—¡Pues entonces vamos! —le dijo señalando de nuevo los puestos de comida. —Hasta te puedo comprar algunas cosas, ¡pero sólo si cuestan menos de 500 yenes! —finalizó intentando dejar el mal momento atrás.

—¡Sí, muchas gracias Sensei! —contestó extrañamente emocionado.

 _Click, clack, click, clack._

Los dos caminaron adentrándose en el Matsuri de verano con la música animada del _Bon-Odori_ que animaba el ambiente, como si al pasar por las cantidades de amuletos hechos con papel colgados al inicio del festival, estos se llevaran todos los pensamientos dolorosos.  
Lo único que les quedo fue calidez.

…

El estómago de Saitama evidenció su hambre así que los primeros puestos a los que se dirigieron fueron a los de comida.  
Genos observó todo con atención, tanto los colores como las formas de los distintos alimentos que ofrecían.  
Saitama pudo convencerlo de comer algo comprándolo antes de preguntarle, así estaba seguro que Genos jamás se negaría a aceptarle lo que le diera.  
Justo después de acabar un plato con unos cuántos takoyakis, les llamó la atención una pequeña multitud formada alrededor de un carrito de algodón de azúcar.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente ahí, Sensei? —preguntó curioso.

—No lo sé. Tal vez sea uno de esos lugares donde hacen figuras con el algodón de azúcar. ¡Oh!, mira, justo se trata de eso.

Genos asintió reteniendo la información y se acercó expectante al lado de Saitama.

Flores, osos, e incluso gatos a veces amorfos eran formados por el hábil señor que se encontraba sumamente concentrado en un cerdito rosa que posiblemente, era el encargo de una pequeña que estaba emocionada esperando su dulce.  
Los colores a veces flotaban en el aire causando cierta alegría entre los niños alrededor y amortiguando la impaciencia de estos. No mucho tiempo después de atenderlos en señor miro al joven cyborg que se había acercado deseando haber tenido su querida libreta en manos.

—¿Qué le gustaría? —preguntó.

—Oh, no, yo sólo…

—Una flor, eso estaría bien —interrumpió Saitama apareciendo al lado de Genos.

—Claro —asintió el anciano poniéndose en marcha.

Genos le miró un instante y enseguida intentó convencer a su maestro de que no era necesario. Pero no había comenzado a hablar cuando Saitama le dijo que él quería uno de todas formas.  
—Diviértete, hombre —le exigió mostrando un pulgar arriba.

Genos sólo asintió.

Después de ver el espectáculo fugaz que representaba hacer la figura de una flor con distintos colores, Saitama se apresuró a pagar pues era un hombre de palabra y él le había prometido a Genos comprarle cualquier cosa que quisiera (de 500 yenes o menos).

Los dos caminaron antes de comenzar a comerlo.  
Primero fue Genos el que dudó un momento antes de destrozar la voluminosa figura, pero al fin de cuentas se trataba de comida y ese era su propósito. Tomó un pedazo pequeño, lo comió sin recordar exactamente cómo sabía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que probó uno.  
Cuando Saitama vio la pequeña sonrisa que se había asomado tan sólo unos momentos en los labios de su discípulo, se alegró por él y porque sabía que al menos por unos momentos la mente de Genos estaría despejada, disfrutando de algo genuinamente dulce.

Genos ofreció enseguida y Saitama tomó un pedazo de cualquier lugar.  
Su lengua se pintó en un tono amarillo y cuando Genos abrió la boca para avisarle, notó que Saitama lo veía con la misma cara de sorpresa.

La de él estaba azul.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, pero Genos no aguantó más e insinuó una leve sonrisa intentando ser contenida.  
Saitama lo notó, enseguida tomó un pedazo azul y lo comió:

—Tal vez mi legua se haga verde —dijo.

Genos no aguantó mucho la risa tras el comentario al notar que, en efecto, la lengua de su Sensei se había vuelto verde, y sin más soltó la leve carcajada.

Minutos después y sin mucho pensarlo, fueron directo a donde había algunos juegos.  
Genos sugirió un típico juego de tiro y Saitama no adivinó sus intenciones hasta que Genos cargó su incinerador y estaba a punto de dispararlo contra alguno de los blancos frente a él. Claro que Saitama lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que su discípulo causara un mega incendio.  
—¡Estás loco, hombre! Está bien, está bien… esto definitivamente no es lo tuyo.  
Y se lo llevó de ahí antes de que alguien sufriera un infarto.

…

—¡Mire eso, Sensei! — le dijo asombrado y se dirigió al puesto.  
Parecía un niño, cosa que esta vez, había impresionado a Saitama.  
Genos siempre se mantenía calmo y arisco a muchas situaciones, pero esta vez simplemente se estaba dejando llevar, como le había aconsejado.

Pararon frente a un puesto con muchísimas máscaras diferentes. Algunas tradicionales del folklor japonés como las de teatro _noh_ , otras de _yokai_ y finalmente algunas con personajes de caricaturas o programas conocidos. Genos las observó detalladamente y volteó para consultar a su maestro del nuevo hallazgo, pero Saitama estaba concentrado en una máscara de Súper Sentai roja.

—¿Sensei?

—Oh, perdón —le dijo rascándose la nuca. —Es que yo veía estas cosas cuando era niño, —suspiró — como sea, igual no me alcanza ya… además ya no soy un niño. Jé.

—¡No, espere!  
Ya que Saitama le había hecho un regalo ese día, no estaba de más devolverle el favor. Y bien sabía que este podía ser el presente perfecto para Saitama. Tal vez más por el significado de sus recuerdos que por la máscara en sí.  
—Permítame comprársela…

—¡¿Qué?!, no, no, así está bien, es una tontería… —negó "eufórico". Ciertamente esto le avergonzaba.

Genos no lo pensó más y la tomó de su lugar. La pagó y sin apresurarse volteó a donde se encontraba su Sensei.

—No era necesario, en serio, hombre…

Genos iba a dársela, pero se detuvo en medio del acto.  
Acercó la máscara a la cara de Saitama y con mucho cuidado se la colocó amarrando en un nudo los dos hilos al lado de esta. Mientras tanto Saitama se había quedado inmóvil durante toda la acción de su discípulo.

—Para que no se le pierda... —mencionó muy consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, pero completamente satisfecho.

—Eso espero —le dijo con la máscara tapándole toda la cara, —ya sabes —acentuó señalando su calva con el dedo índice varias veces.  
Genos se sonrojó unos momentos, pero respondió rápido:  
—¡NO SE PREOCUPE POR ESO, SENSEI, EN VERDAD QUE LE QUEDA MUY BIEN! — le gritó avergonzado.  
—Sí, bueno, te creo. Ahora no grites o me dejarás sordo.

Genos asintió sin decir más.

—Aunque, creo que me veré raro, —pensó en la forma en que la gente ya lo veía —bueno, más raro si voy con esto por ahí como si nada.

—¿Quiere que lleve una también, Sensei?

—Oh, ¡no!, me refería a que… — Pero antes de terminar Genos ya había regresado a comprar la máscara con la cara más apática y extraña de todas.

Regreso con ella puesta hablando en un tono tan serio que Saitama lo observo algo consternado (y Genos pudo jurar que una leve risa se asomó en el rostro de su maestro).

Al final los dos caminaron hacia la parte trasera del templo donde se celebrarían los fuegos artificiales por los que, en primer lugar, habían ido hasta el Matsuri.

Se encontraron rodeados de bastante gente que se dirigía al mismo lugar. Pronto Genos se quedó algunos pasos por detrás de su maestro, aunque lo había llamado un par de veces intentando atraer su atención, pero tanta gente se lo impidió y cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había perdido de vista. Además, la máscara no ayudaba mucho, apenas le dejaba respirar y con más dificultad podía ver correctamente al estar subordinado a la poca visión que tenía por la redondez de los dos agujeros en esta misma.  
Tal vez si sólo seguía la corriente en el mar de personas, terminaría por encontrar a su Sensei. Fue por todas esas razones que no vio en que momento su maestro reapareció en su campo de visión, este iba adelante, pero estiró su mano y tomó la de Genos sosteniéndola firmemente.

Volteó unos segundos.

—Para no perdernos.

Y regresó la vista al frente.

Genos se quedó anonadado por la acción, pero definitivamente le siguió la corriente y entrelazó su mano manteniéndola así casi todo el recorrido.

De nuevo la sensación cálida se hizo presente. Incluso analizó el clima e hizo una pequeña revisión interna. No entendía por que su temperatura había aumentado repentinamente. Incluso su CORE hizo un zumbido ligero que a penas era audible para él.

De pronto la multitud iba lenta y parecía borrosa fundiéndose con las luces y contrastando con la noche. Para cuando se percató, lo único que miraba era a su maestro.

Lo único que le importaba observar, mejor dicho.

Sonrió.

…

Estaba tan concentrado que ni sus sensores de alerta le hicieron reaccionar a tiempo.

El estruendo irrumpió todo el lugar.

…

La gente ya estaba replegada en las zonas seguras, sin embargo, la zona del Matsuri que momentos atrás estaba llena de color y alegría se transformó en un campo de batalla improvisado cuando un Kaijin nivel demonio atacó.  
El fuego cruzaba el lugar y Genos sentía que tenía libertad de pelear pues afortunadamente todos había logrado escapar por lo que ocupar todo su arsenal no representaría ningún problema.

Las llamaradas cruzaron el cielo y lo iluminaban con la misma intensidad que eran lanzadas, una de estas atravesó lo que parecía ser una de las cabezas de aquél nebuloso ser. Enseguida Genos dio unos cuantos golpes sincronizados más y todo parecía acabado, una victoria por parte de Demon Cyborg o eso se daba a entender, sin embargo, gracias a su descuido casi estuvo atrapado entre las plásmicas manos de aquél monstruo. Intentó volver a centrase en la batalla y siguió peleando dispuesto a regresar el golpe, pero esta vez fue capturado.

La mitad derecha de su cuerpo estaba quemada, por supuesto en esta parte del cuerpo ya no había ni rastro de su preciado kimono salvo por el pedazo de tela que le colgaba más a modo de falda. Incluso sus sandalias de madera habían sido reducidas a cenizas junto con su máscara.  
Trató de liberarse y sorprendentemente lo consiguió. No estaba dispuesto a perder, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que el kaijin había arruinado una noche que parecía apacible y que estaba disfrutando desde no recordaba hacía cuánto. A ese coraje no había nada que pudiese ganarle.

La última y gigantesca llamarada se abrió paso hacia el cielo y lo iluminó por unos instantes.

Tal vez por la misma expansión de la fuerza con la que el _kaijin_ había sido golpeado, se expandió el olor a carne quemada, que tampoco duro mucho tiempo.

Genos había ganado, no estaba intacto, pero había ganado.

…

—¿Oye, amigo, puedes caminar? —habló Saitama con un aire de preocupación.

—Puedo, Sensei. Gracias. — Caminó con dificultad hasta Saitama. Estaba algo quemado, pero el problema era más superficial. —¿Dónde se encontraba?

—Mirando… Es que siempre me dices que no ayude, así que… — finalizó alzando los hombros. —Como sea, si dices que estás bien, aunque… — miró una vez más la mitad derecha de Genos. —¿Seguro que no necesitas atención?

Hasta ese momento, Genos no había pensado que en serio se veía como un desastre. Negó de nuevo con un ligero movimiento.

—Vámonos a casa entonces, después de todo esto creo que el Matsuri terminó.

En efecto, cuando Genos le dio una mirada al lugar notó que estaban absolutamente solos, el desastre se había esparcido por los alrededores y ya no quedaba rastro de la gente ni de lo que hacía minutos atrás había sido un ambiente animado y alegre. Ahora todo estaba hecho trizas.

…

Ya habían caminado bastante, casi llegando a la frontera para encontrarse con su ciudad. No regresaron corriendo, ni siquiera iban tan rápido. Las calles estaban solitarias debido a la hora, además nadie se atrevía a salir merodeando los alrededores de Ciudad Z.

Estaban caminando en silencio a partir de haber salido del Matsuri y se sintió un ambiente un tanto incómodo desde entonces.

Saitama giró ligeramente la vista, pero no vio a Genos a su lado como casi siempre ocurría, en cambio, este se encontraba algunos pasos detrás.

El característico sonido de la madera contra el pavimento sólo estaba siendo entonado por los _geta_ de Saitama, mientras que los pesados y metálicos pasos de Genos incluso a penas se escuchaban.

—¿Oye, Genos, seguro que estás bien?

Hasta entonces el discípulo levantó la vista y tardó en contestar. Tanto así que Saitama tuvo que voltear creyendo que su "alumno" no había escuchado. Pero Genos se adelantó.

—Sen-sei… —titubeó. —¡Yo lo arruine, lo siento, Saitama-Sensei! —Y a aquello le siguió una eufórica y perfecta reverencia de 90 grados.

Saitama paró enseguida mirando entre confundido y extrañado el gesto de su discípulo.

Genos regresó a su posición erguida, entonces miró inquieto a Saitama.

—¡Oye!, ¿de qué demonios hablas, hombre? —se quejó el héroe calvo.

Genos apretó las manos contra los costados del kimono que ahora sólo le cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo.

—¡Si hubiera puesto más atención, habría prevenido el incidente!, ¡si tan sólo hubiera sido más cuidadoso…! —Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?!, no, no. Hey. En primer lugar, yo fui el que te sugirió que te concentraras en divertirte. Además, nadie salió herido, ganaste la batalla y pudimos disfrutar un poco del festival. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Genos hizo una mueca de dolor antes de bajar por completo la cabeza y gritar hacia el piso.  
—¡El _kimono_ , los _geta_ , _nuestra salida_ , ver los fuegos artificiales juntos!, ¡Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso sin arruinarlo por mi impulsividad!

Saitama se acercó sin invadir mucho su espacio personal. No sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar o qué decir, incluso si debía de hablar. Pero se alarmó cuando Genos comenzó a temblar ligeramente… ¿El chico no estaba llorando?, ¿verdad?

¡Ah, claro!, el _kimono…_ Ciertamente antes de ese día no había visto a Genos tan… radiante, supuso. Y tal vez no sólo era el _kimono_ , que sí ayudó mucho, si no en general haber tenido una experiencia como tal, juntos. Disfrutar una noche como seguramente Genos no había vivido en mucho tiempo. Comer e incluso reír.

Y entonces la pelea había acabado con todo eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Entonces entendió al chico y lamentó ser tan distraído (estúpido), por no darle importancia, por ni siquiera notarlo.

—Hey, Genos. Ya, ven… —le palmeó ligeramente la espalda acercándose más.

Ser extrovertido no era su estilo, pero ver a su alumno así le había causado un nudo en la garganta, además se sentiría mal si dejaba las cosas así.

Genos suspiró angustiado y se calmó respirando profundo. Luego volteó para ver a Saitama y asentir en señal de que se encontraba mejor.

—Volvamos a casa si ya te sientes bien.

Antes de seguir caminando, Saitama tomó su mano como lo había hecho en el Matsuri y no lo soltó durante lo que restó del camino.

Genos apretó ligeramente a su Sensei y no dijo nada más.

…

Parecía que aquél asunto había quedado atrás cuando regresaron al departamento.

Era bastante tarde, por lo que sin ánimos y muy cansados cada uno se dio un baño quitándose los restos de la pelea y prepararon sus futones dispuestos a dormir.

Ya habiéndose puesto sus pijamas, Saitama apagó la luz y ambos permanecieron callados acostados intentando conciliar el sueño.

—Sensei, ¿ya se durmió? —no quería interrumpir el preciado sueño de su maestro, pero debía de decirle algo importante.

—No, ¿quién podría dormirse a penas se acuesta?

—Yo puedo.

—Ah, ¿sí?, bueno, deberías intentarlo ahora —dijo sin ánimos de ofender, pero para Genos había sido un largo día y estaba algo preocupado por él.

—Sí, pero ya que comprobé que sigue despierto quiero decirle una cosa.

Saitama se quedó callado y Genos interpretó eso como una señal para seguir hablando.

—Gracias, Saitama Sensei.

De nuevo hubo una pausa no muy larga.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, no tienes que agradecer nada, ¿sabes?

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía de esa forma. —Se removió en las sábanas. —Me sentí muy feliz cuando recibí sus regalos y más aún de poder usarlos al salir con usted. De verdad lamento haber tenido poco cuidado al pelear y terminar incinerando todo…

Saitama suspiro intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Sólo… no importa, mientras tú estés bien. Es decir… —alzó ligeramente su hombro izquierdo —También me gustó verte tan feliz. Te ves mejor si te relajas… te ves… genial.

Por primera vez Genos se quedó sin palabras y agradeció estar en medio de la oscuridad o esta vez en serio su Sensei notaría el sonrojo hasta las orejas que había causado en él.

—Uff, hace algo de calor —mencionó Saitama con un aire de nerviosismo intentando hacer aire con la parte superior de la camisa de su pijama. —Como sea, olvida el asunto, Genos. Está bien.

Se acomodó una vez más y ambos quedaron con sus caras de frente. Para ese momento Genos ya había cerrado los ojos, pero Saitama lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados y atribuyó su siguiente acción al sueño y a la oscuridad.

Estiró su brazo y con su mano llego hasta la cara que Genos sobándola ligeramente, acariciando detrás de sus oídos, donde finalmente llegó hasta su nuca.

Genos fue consiente de todo, pero sin decir o hacer algo al respecto, tampoco abrió los ojos. Se dejó guiar por el sentimiento agradable y confortable que sentía hacia su maestro. Se sentía un tanto ligero, y estaba seguro que de nuevo, esa calidez invadía sus pómulos. Lo más seguro es que esta vez su maestro se hubiera percatado, pero ya no importaba.

Saitama guio su mano hasta donde estaba la de su alumno y las entrelazaron con algo de vergüenza, pues esta vez ambos eran conscientes de lo que ese apretón podía significar.

Así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Saitama soñó que compraba otro kimono celeste para Genos.

Genos soñó que la noche del Matsuri jamás fue interrumpida y al final pudieron disfrutar juntos de los fuegos artificiales invadiendo el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente, les esperaría un fresco y tranquilo día.

* * *

Esto tiene mucho tiempo en mi computadora y por fin pude terminarlo.  
De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Perdón si los personajes no van muy acordes a sus actitudes, todavía me cuesta trabajo escribirlos.


End file.
